bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Chinchiro
Princess Chinchiro (チンチロ姫, Chinchiro hime) is a character of the manga Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Her name is a pun on the Japanese dice game, Chinchirorin (see here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cee-lo_(dice_game)). Background Princess Chinchiro is the first of the IXEX Black Gambling Corp to be introduced. In her first appearance, she and the other two gambling corp members, GURA-san the Punisher and Usui, were ordered to defeat Gunkan and his forces. The three of them succeeded without any difficulty at all. In her next appearance, she has already beaten Lambada, Jeda the Wind God, and Rububa the Bubbles by herself, showing how powerful she is. Bo-bobo and the gang meet her in the Itabasi Ward near multiple casinos, and immediately challenge her. Chinchiro then assumes her second form and starts the fight by summoning a giant Dice Gambling arena. In this arena, Chinchiro plays multiple different dice games, but mainly Chinchirorin, where she tries to get the dice in a winning combination. Whenever Chinchiro wins the game, Bo-bobo's teammates are tortured in some way, such as Hatenko and Pokomi being turned into dice blocks, or Bo-bobo getting attacked by a living casino! Chinchiro's game is finally brought to an end when Hanpen secretly attaches his face (disguised as the "sixth" side of a dice block) to one of her die and then reveals the true number: "one" (one is an unlucky number in Chinchirorin), canceling out the combo, and causing Chinchiro to lose. Surprised at losing, she instantly assumes a demonic-like form and tries to destroy Bo-bobo herself. But a quick trip to Bo-bobo World and a final attack by Bo-bobo and King Nosehair knocks her out. She is later seen (reverted back to her second form) alongside Usui and GURA, in the ruins of their wards. The three silently watch their boss be defeated on a monitor screen. Powers Chinchiro's main ability is "Saikoro Bakuchi Shinken" (サイコロ博打真拳; "Fist of Dice Gambling"), an ability that is bound by her skills and abilities for rolling dice. Every roll of the dice she performs allows for her to summon a being that assists her in her fights, usually not directly but by either destroying or reflecting blows or, in the case of her Shinigami, changing her opponents into dice. The only non-dice related abilities through her Shinken involve Chinchiro's transformations, including a demonic transformation that finally allows her to use physical attacks as a last resort. Attacks *'Cherry-Blossom Dance-Performance Armament' (桜花円舞武装): Chinchiro transforms into her mistress-like battle outfit. *'Pair Giant-God Corp' (ゾロ目巨人兵): When Chinchiro rolls a pair of five, she can summon two giants with dice heads to smash back any attack with their Die Slasher (サイ・スラッシャー). *'Shinigami King of Gambling: Maphine' (ギャンブルの死神王・マーフィン): Summoned by rolling snake-eyes (two ones), Chinchiro can call upon a Shinigami that can turn anyone into a die, particularly once they lose in her bet. **'Soul Bet Las Vegas' (ソウル・ベット・ラスベガス): Maphine attacks a person with it's scythe, turning them into dice. *'Casino House Poiful-kun': Summoned by the roll of 3 and 6. (unknown if a 9 must be rolled or just that combination) **'A Request To Reform For A Year': Poiful reflects any attacks against it, can be increased in power based on the current power used by Chinchiro. *'The Great Death-Penalty Stand of the Shinigami King' (死神王の大死刑台): Three shinigami kings are summoned, usually only when the maximum bet is placed by both sides. *'Gambling Super-Fusion: Chinchiro Yasha-hime' (賭博超合体・チンチロ夜叉姫): A demonic fusion form of Chinchiro, Runaway Pachinko Boy, and Angel 777, in conjunction with Chinchiro's Hanya mask. *'Yasha Slasher' (夜叉・スラッシャー): An open-fist attack in Chinchiro's Yasha-form. Forms In her first form, Chinchiro has long dark colored hair, a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. She was first seen in this form. In her second form (which was first seen when she had beaten the former Maruhage generals), Chinchiro's hair has turned black and is styled into a bun. She has a cluster of small flowers on the right side of her head and a Hannya mask on the left side. Her black clothes are replaced with a short skirt Kimono. By putting her Hannya mask on her face and fusing with Pachidama Runaway Boy and Angel 777, Chinchiro can access her demon form. In this form, her hair has unraveled and has become wild, and she has two long horns on her temples. Her legs have become mechanical talons, and she has a demon mask floating on both sides of her body. Appearances *'Manga Appearances': Shinsetsu 38, 40, 44-47, 62 Gallery Princess Chinchiro's Demon Form.jpg|Princess Chinchiro's demon form Princess Chinchiro's 2nd form.jpg|Princess Chinchiro's 2nd form Princess Chinchiro's 1st form.jpg|Princess Chinchiro's initial appearance Princess Chinchiro's 2nd form 2.jpg|Princess Chinchiro's 2nd form Trivia *Chinchiro is the only female member among the IXEX. *Out of all of the IXEX members, Chinchiro has the most transformations. *One of Chinchiro's hobbies is turning her opponents into dice blocks and collecting them, giving her similar mannerisms to Giga. *After her victory over the former generals, Lambada and Rububa are shown as dice blocks, with their faces on every side of the die! It can be assumed that after she is defeated, they both returned to their normal selves. *She has a small fan-club amongst the Neo-Maruhage Empire. *Chinchiro came in 36th place in the last popularity contest. Category:Shinken Users Category:Villains Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Bobobo Characters Category:Humans